The Crystal Emerald
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: The Crystal Emerald it is said has the power to change anything, or destroy anyone....can Cosmo find it in time to save her own life?
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet on the island where Tails' workshop resided, the winter wind blew through the area. In the workshop was a kitsune and a girl in a long white dress, talking about the day ahead of them. 

"So what do you think we should do Tails?" Cosmo's voice rang out in the nearly empty hallways of the workshop, the yellow kitsune inside the plane shook his head and sighed.

"I dunno...what do you wanna do Cosmo? Take a flight along the beach front or something?" Tails was concerntrating on the engine of the third plane he had build, having crashed the second one into a cliff and barely surviving, but despite having been in a hospital for nearly six weeks he still wanted to own an aeroplane.

Rain began to pour down outside, the water splashing on the newly painted crimson glass that Tails and Cosmo had painted just before Tails had his plane crash.

Cosmo turned to look at the water running down the window, the scene outside making her shiver. The trees outside looked bent over, the water litteraly dripping off of them, "Are you sure that is a wise idea Tails?" She asked as she put her white glove on the glass and started to trace circles on the glass.

Tails poped his head up and looked at the rain with a frown on his face, "Lousy weather...kinda reminds me of..." He trailed off and looked to the picture inside of the plane.

It was of Sonic the Hedgehog, standing next to Tails and Cosmo with a big cheezy grin on his face, his trademark pose was something Tails could not forget easily.

Cosmo turned around and walked toward the ladder that was attached to the plane, climbing up it and then looked over Tails' shoulder at what he was looking at.

"I'm sorry Tails" Cosmo's voice trailed into Tails' right ear as the rain continued to splatter on the window outside. Tails nodded his head as a tear came down his left eye.

As the rain continued to hit the window with force, Cosmo walked down the ladder and span around on the spot, looking up at Tails. "I know what we can do Tails" Tails turned his head to look at Cosmo, the smile on her face obviously meaning to cheer him up. Tails returned the smile, "What are you thinking about Cosmo?"

Cosmo put a finger to her lip, "Ummm...we could watch a movie, what do you think Tails?" Cosmo asked while continuing to look at him with a smile on her face.

Tails tilted his head to the left and then nodded, "Alright, what movie would you like to watch Cosmo?"

The window then started to crack and the water started to seep in, the cold winter wind blowing all the while.

Tails sharply looked to the window and then to Cosmo, "Cosmo get to the other room! Hurry!" Tails then jumped down off of the ladder and span to the window while Cosmo raced into the next room.


	2. Chapter 2

As the window blasted open, Tails threw himself onto the floor. 

"Where is the girl?" Came a metal-like speech, the creature's cloack floated behind him swaying with the wind, "I won't let you hurt her, not like all the others you've heart!!" Tails screeched as he stood up and charged the creature.

The creature simply sidestepped and cut his hand into Tails' neck, causing a heck of a lot of blood to fall from the kitsune. The harse winter wind blowing all the while.

Tails spluttered as his knees hit the cold floor of his workshop, "I forgot... you could do that..." Tails coughed as more blood started to escape him, making his skin turn a pale white.

The creature shook its head, "Why do you have to make everything such a struggle Miles?" Tails looked up at the creature with an angry look in his eyes, "Don't...call...me...that" He then tried to punch the creature, but ended up having his fist broken in almost half a second.

"The only person who was any match for me was Shadow...you honestly think you or that pitiful hedgehog Sonic can do anything against me? I don't think so" The creature then bent Tails' arm backwards, causing Tails' to cry tears of pain.

The creature shook its head at Tails again and again, "It would be a lot easier if you could tell me where she was Miles" Tails bent his head down as more blood escaped him, the life in his eyes was almost gone.

Cosmo watched the scene from the other room, shaking her head several times but knowing better then to speak out at the creature, instead she turned on her heals and raced out of the workshop. Not making a single sound as she went.

Back at the workshop the creature sighed and then pulled out its black gun, "If this is the way it has to be Miles...then I'm sorry" Tails looked up at the creature one last time.

"You never were sorry, especially after killing Sonic The Hedgehog! The greatest...hero...we..ever...had..." Blood poured out of Tails mouth as he looked to the gun.

"If you're going to kill me just like you did Sonic then...do it...traitor" Tails spat blood into the creatures face and then fell onto his hands and knees in front of the creature.

The creature then pulled back the trigger on the gun, and Tails opened up onto the floor. The blood pouring from the kitsune was enough to make anyone sick.

The creature tisked and turned around and just as it went out of the window it whispered back to Tails' now dead body, "I'm sorry...that you made that mistake Miles Tails Prower"

Cosmo walked through the empty streets of what was Station Square, shaking her head several times at the amount of carnage that had been caused ever since that creature had got here, only Shadow could defend the world now and not even he was everywhere when people needed him the most.


End file.
